(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a supplement for organisms and to a method for enhancing the electrical currents through organic cells. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a supplement that includes water and dissolved energized or magnetized trace elements which are used to enhance the electrical environment within a cell by delivering the solution to the body by way of the bloodstream.
(b) Known Art
Biological diversity is an amazement of nature to which there is no equal. Within the recent past DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid) was discovered as the chemical component responsible for the biological diversity between all living entities. Unfortunately, to date the driving force behind DNA has been left unanswered by the mainstream biological community. Recent experiments have conclusively demonstrated that electricity flows through DNA. These electrical currents afforded to the DNA molecule explain how one molecule can control and direct the formation of a living organism. Viruses, bacteria, plants, animals, and man all owe their existence to two common entities DNA [RNA (ribonucleic acid) for some viruses] and electricity. Electricity is funneled through the individual codonal units giving each individual gene away to control its expression along a chemical trail to the expression of a physical entity.